


Ezra P. Standish, Ingenious Interior Designer

by gemspegasus



Series: Ezra P. Standish, Ingenious Interior Designer [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Interior Design AU by Sallymn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ezra is an interior designer, Chris is his client... and it gets worse." Based upon Sallymn's, Interior Design AU snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra P. Standish, Ingenious Interior Designer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Interior Design Snippet AU.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1016) by Sallymn. 



> Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made. Thank you to Kristen for naming Ezra's horse.  
> A/N's: Comment fic inspired by sallymn's fabulous An Interior Design Snippet AU.  
> atrous* - jet black  
> Word and meaning found at:  
> http://phrontistery.info/colours.html

"Seven thousand, eight thousand, nine thousand, ten thousand dollars is the amount of financial recompense Mr. Larabee is paying you to decorate his dwelling," Ezra finished repeating to himself as he knocked on Mr. Larabee's front door.

Ezra said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Larabee" when his black-clad employer opened the door. The interior designer stepped into the abode and sat down gingerly on the decrepit-looking couch. He opened his portfolio spreading seven different swatches onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

Mr. Larabee sat down next to him, his hollow eyes gleaming curiously as he looked from Ezra to the swatches and then back to Ezra.

Seeing that he had garnered Mr. Larabee's attention, Ezra picked up the swatch closest to him and began his pitch. "This fabric is rich ebony which I believe would enhance the culinary delights of your kitchen."

Chris nodded in bemused agreement.

Raising a second swatch up for his client's inspection, Ezra continued, "Now for your bedrooms, this luxurious onyx would heighten the serenity of the oasis of the bedrooms."

Mr. Larabee again consented to Ezra's choice.

"For the games room, I thought this plush raven would add an extra dimension to the room," said the interior designer as he demonstrated yet another swatch.

Chris concurred with the green-eyed man.

Now on a roll, Ezra continued, pushing a little, holding two swatches in his hand. "Now, for the dining room, a splendid snowflake obsidian which has just a vein or two of marbled white..." but was cut off by Mr. Larabee's growled, "No, all black."

Mr. Larabee's growl was accompanied by a glare which he threw Ezra's way.

Ezra shrugged his shoulders, ignored the glare and set the two swatches back down next to the ones already displayed. He then lifted another piece of fabric up, fingered it, and said, "Well then, there is this stylish obsidian which would accentuate the elegance of the dining room."

Chris was no longer glaring at him but tilted his head in an impatient manner, a signal for the interior designer to go on.

Plucking the final swatch of fabric off of the coffee table, Ezra concluded, "The bathroom would look splendid in this lush *atrous* color. Atrous is another word for jet black, Mr. Larabee."

Mr. Larabee groused, "I knew that."

Ezra smoothly agreed, "Yes, of course you did." Cajolingly he continued, "You have made excellent color choices for your rooms Mr. Larabee. May I also recommend a new, sumptuous, sable-colored, leather sofa to complement the décor?"

 

The End


End file.
